When I Need Someone I Will Look To You
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: A series of one shots between the fantastic Montgomery Scott and the rest of the Enterprise crew. First chapter involving Chekov, second chapter with McCoy. No slash though bromance to come in later chapters.
1. Chekov

Author's Note: I recently watched Star Trek Into Darkness and I love all the characters! This fanfic is about Scotty and various members of the crew. I also kind of just made up a lot of Scotty's back-story. I don't own the rights. Read and review! Also, a creeper is one of those things that roll under a car.

When I Need Someone I Will Look To You

It was one of those nights when everything seemed to keep Scotty awake. The temperature in his room was too hot, but it would be too cold as soon as he lowered it. His blankets kept falling off and his sheets ensnared his limbs at every turn. Running a hand through his thinking hair Scotty sat up and called the lights on. He grabbed his uniform from the hanger over his chair and secured his tool belt around his waist before heading down to engineering.

The walk down to his area was quiet. Hardly anyone roamed the ship during the scheduled night. Of course there would be people on the bridge, and a few people in engineering and medical but not enough people to notice Scotty in his usual section of work. He stared at the part he'd been working on for the past week and was designed to finish tomorrow. His fingers roamed over the interlacing parts in the machinery. Of course none of the others would realize how truly special this part was, it was one of Scotty's original inventions.

In Starfleet the higher ups had discouraged Scotty's inventions but now Kirk promoted them. Anytime he came to the captain with a new idea for engineering the captain would give him a smile and say that as long as the ship ran smoothly he would be more than happy to command a 'Scotty improved ship.' The pipes shined back at him as he stood there with his hands wrapped around his tool belt. With a contented sigh he pulled out the creeper and lay down on his back. Within a second he was under the suspended part. There was something comforting about working on the ship.

It brought back memories of him in his dad's car garage, fixing the engines. It wasn't just cars that he fixed though. He would fix anything he could get his hands on. His mother was always telling him not to touch things, which might be why he was such a hands on person. He felt the need to at least lay a hand on every piece of machinery. He could remember his father's booming voice and his rough calloused hands pulling his own out of the engine. The other mechanic had accidentally turned on the car while Scotty's hands were still near the engine. He remembered choking back tears as his father shoved the burned hands under cold water. The older man had told Scotty not to cry, after all Scotty was the one who hadn't listened-it was his own darned fault.

Which came to another point-Scotty could lose track of time, of the rest of the world if he had his machines with him. Now even the engineer knew machines couldn't replace people, he wouldn't want them to. Except there had been more than a few occasions when it would've been easier to have an android for a friend. It had been his senior prom, right before heading off to Starfleet when he picked up a girl. She had agreed on the condition that he would fix her data pad. He had realized she was using him but some small part of him hoped, prayed that she said yes becaue she found his company appealing. But he was wrong. She had danced to one song with him before going off with the prom king. And so Scotty spent the night alone, peering into his punch cup, the drink the color of his burned hands.

Then he went off to Starfleet and everything had gone well until he accidentally transported that darn dog. And so Scotty had found himself as the outcast yet again, but this time he was half starved on that forsaken base. One day Kirk had shown up and flipped his life right way up. And for once in his life Scotty felt encouragement from someone.

The rest of the crew was plenty nice as well. While sometimes Spock could be cold, the Vulcan would quirk an eyebrow at Scotty's latest invention and say, "fascinating" before glancing at the blue prints and questioning the engineer about the finer points.

Uhura was so sweet. She would listen to him gripe about his issues in the lounge and sometimes they would play an old virtual game. In return he would listen to her talk about the latest in Starfleet and the other gossip aboard the ship and more than once he found himself helping her personally with her own technology and mechanical problems. But he would do anything for his friends.

And then there was the good doctor who seemed to have just as many secrets as Kirk and just as many rings under his eyes as Scotty did. They were good drinking buddies, but those meetings were limited and rare. Often times it was the doctor running down to engineering seeing Scotty electrocuted or burned or with some other injury. The doctor told him he was second in disasters only to the captain himself.

But of course Scotty had a special small spot for Ensign Chekov. The teen had impressed him with his knowledge of the starship and interstellar travel. Scotty saw him as more of a pupil who he needed to guide in the right direction. And Scotty did that well; he always had more problems for Chekov when the younger man was bored. He constantly welcomed his help in engineering when he saw the scrunched up, tense shoulders and the small pout gracing Pavel's features. Usually the problem would come out in a quick burst of Russian and Scotty would keep working, only stopping to give orders to a lieutenant or respond to the captain. And then Chekov would take a deep breath and tell Scotty in English what was wrong. Sometimes Scotty would laugh at the other man's problems, which admittedly wasn't the nicest, but he could do worse. Other times he would tell Pavel to just accept the outcome and move on. And Pavel would swear in Russian but he would keep working next to Scotty.

When said ensign showed up staring down at Scotty that night the older man could tell something was wrong. Sliding up for a minute he questioned the boy.

"What're you doing down here laddie? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Chekov grinned sheepishly, his curly hair falling in front of his face.

"I could not sleep and thought you could use some help?"

Scotty took out another creeper and laid it down next to his own. The kid grabbed a tool from Scotty's kit before lying down. They were maybe five minutes into repairs when Scotty saw the Russian tightening an already tight bolt.

"Something wrong lad?"

Chekov came out of his stupor, his eyes widening before he shook his head.

"Nyet, just thinking"

Scotty continued fixing the machine as Pavel lowered his arms, his eyes staring into the interlocking parts.

"Something on your mind?"

Chekov exhaled loudly his eyes closing, his head swiveling to look at the Scots man.

"It is my mother's birthday today"

Scotty waited for the other man to continue, his hands covered in mechanical fluid.

"I could not get my transmission to go through, too much interference,"

With a loud bang, the part started buzzing. So the lad was homesick? Scotty was feeling a bit homesick himself tonight.

"If there's one thing I've learned about mothers, it's that they always seem to know when you're thinking about them. Besides, if you were down on Earth who would be my go to ensign?"

Chekov smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Do you ever miss your mother sir?"

"Aye, of course. But I just think about the good times we had and I don't' feel so lonely anymore."

Chekov gave him a sleepy grin. Scotty carried the conversation, hoping the other man would head back to his room for much needed sleep.

My ma signed me up for rugby when I was sixteen,"

His hands slipped on the oily part. Chekov suppressed a yawn while looking at him, waiting for the older man to continue.

"I didn't know the first thing about the sport and our team was absolute rubbish. I remember my first game I got the ball once before a member from the other team twice my size came at me and knocked me unconscious."

Pavel let out a shocked gasp. Scotty leaned his head to the left as if he could still fell his skull connecting with the other man's body.

"And when I woke up an hour later my am was shocking my shoulders wondering how I could make an entire car from spare parts but I couldn't side step another man."

The machine started to glow a faints blue before they slid up from under it.

"I had embarrassed myself and my family name and yet my mother defended me in front of my father. My old man had much of the same reaction but my mother instead said I'd been very brave, holding my ground. I would never forget that day, and not just because I still have the stitches in my skull to prove it."

Chekov laughed, his eyes drooping closed. Scotty put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him toward the turbolift.

"I'm sure your mother would agree with me that you need your sleep,"

With a small nod the ensign left for his room. Montgomery sat down on the chair and held his head in his hands. It had been a long time since he thought about that incident. An even longer time since he actually talked about his mother. Because when he didn't talk about her he could almost, almost ignore the fact that his own mother was six feet under and never got to see his graduation from Starfleet or his new uniform and station aboard the enterprise. She only knew the scrawny Monty who couldn't play rugby for his life but seemed to always try, always try for her.

He liked to think she would be proud but something gnawed at him. He could imagine her cutting up food in front of a kitchen counter while yelling at him to hurry up and find a nice girl. He could hear her tell him to stop 'gallivanting among the stars and settle down with a nice girl, someone who would cook for him, none of that replicator nonsense.'

Feeling significantly more tired but equally weary Scotty headed back to his quarters to catch the last hours of sleep.


	2. McCoy

Author's Note: I really wanted to write a scene between Scotty and Bones so I wrote one! I'll probably revisit their friendship in later chapters. Please read and review!

Shocking Scotty

Sometimes Scotty hated working with ensigns. They always managed to blow something up and leave Scotty cleaning up the mess. He walked over to the current ensign working on a particular tricky mechanical part. The man was inputting numbers. Scotty peered over his shoulder, quirking his eyebrows.

"Those values don't look right lad,"

The ensign continued pressing buttons.

"I don't compute them sir, that was one of the other ensigns jobs,"

Scotty grabbed the pad out of the other man's hands. One hand flat against the machine while he leaned over it. The numbers swam on front of his vision. He had calculated them multiple times, these figures were definitely not right. And before Scotty could say anything or correct the numbers the console started sparking. He pushed the other man to the side before he felt an electric current pass through him. Scotty fell to the floor, his body twitching from the electricity. The ensign quickly called in a medical emergency before peering over an unconscious Scotty.

-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Scotty woke up in his bed at star fleet academy. He rubbed his head, the pounding incessant. He looked down to see his old cadet uniform rumpled and crinkled against his body. A younger Keenser came into their room nudging him out of bed. The alien handed him his relativistic physics textbook before grabbing his own book. Scotty shook his head; something was definitely wrong here. With a grumble he followed Keenser to the class. The professor was going over an equation for sub space travel. He whispered over to Keenser, one seat away from him, about his own equation for sub space travel.

"Cadet Scott, do you have something you'd like to share?"

He leveled the teacher with a glare. He hated this pompous jerk. It was as if anything that wasn't in the textbook was automatically wrong in the teacher's eyes. More than once Scotty tried to get his opinion on his own theories but the man had very sweetly told him to stick to curriculum.

"If you expanded the equation to compensate for multiple gravities and different masses of the objects being transported couldn't you beam someone from one planet to another?"

The teacher let out a hearty laugh. He leaned over one of his student's desks in the front row.

"And what do the rest of you think about Cadet Scot's theory? Would it work, would it even be worth the risk to test out?"

The lecture hall was silent as the teacher's eyes meet Scotty's. The thumping in his head increased ten fold.

"Next time you have a bad and dangerous idea please keep it to yourself. You're hindering the learning of everyone else."

And then Scotty saw the old dog walk out from behind the desk. He tilted his head to the right. Didn't he beam that dog somewhere else? He stood up and turned around in the lecture hall, why was he back at the academy? Where was the Enterprise? The teacher kept going, no one, not even Keenser noticed Scotty. He clutched his chest; it was as if someone was continually punching him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He squeezed his eyes tightly before crashing to the floor.

-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

"Scotty! Montgomery Scott can you hear me?"

The man let out a groan, where was he now? Slowly opening his eyes he saw a familiar blue shirt clouding his vision. His tongue felt funny, as if his mouth was too small.

"Do you know where you are?"

He turned his head to see a familiar blond haired man standing next to the doctor. Was he still in the academy?

"The academy sir?"

Bones shot Kirk a worried look. The brown haired man put a hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"Do you know who we are?"

Scotty cringed, he had seen these faces before, knew the southern accent tinged voice and yet, he couldn't put a name to it. He scrunched his eyes closed, he knew these people, why couldn't he remember them?

Kirk started to talk, his voice strong despite the worry and alarm written on his face.

"You're on the USS Enterprise…"

The Enterprise? He tuned out the rest of what the man was saying. The Enterprise was his baby, his girl, how could he have forgotten her? Information came rushing back into his head like rushing water after a dam burst. Suddenly the lights were too bright, Kirk's voice too loud, all this information, it was making him dizzy. The room started spinning and then he could hear the doctor's voice again. His stomach rebelled at the constant movement and before he even knew, a wastebasket had been positioned under him and he was throwing up. The acid burned the back of his throat. He felt like he was going to choke, barely getting anytime to breath in between heaves. He felt a hand on his back and leaned back heavily, his body unable to support himself.

"Jim stop. He can't handle it. The man just came out of ventricular fibrillation. Let him rest."

The sound around him ceased except for the beeps of the heart monitor. The lights were almost completely out except for a dull white lining the ceiling. The doctor and Kirk left leaving Scotty to sleep.

-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

The next time he woke, Bones was yelling at a nurse standing over his bed. Said doctor strolled over to Scotty himself replacing the nurse at his bedside.

"Have to do everything myself around here," The doctor mumbled

Bones shined a pen light in his eyes and ran a tricorder over his body. While Scotty's head still hurt, it wasn't pulsating like it had been before. And he could remember the doctor and Kirk and the rest of the crew. He could hear the monitors around him. Dr. McCoy hovered over the injured man, personally checking his status.

"How's your head?"

"Better,"

The doctor's forehead creased.

"Remember anything else?"

"Aye, I remember the crew and the enterprise now,"

McCoy sat down on the bed, crinkling the white sheet that covered the engineer.

"Good, your brain function's improving. Tell me some names,"

Scotty looked up at the ceiling, as if the answers were there.

"Well there's you, Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov,"

McCoy smiled, the bags under his eyes shifting slightly.

"Let's try walking around a little,"

Scotty sat up slowly, his spine cracking slightly. There was a bandage covering his right hand where he had touched the console. Another bandage wrapped around his entire arm. Scotty swung his legs over the side of the bed. His socked feet hit the floor as his arms reached out for balance. If McCoy weren't there he would've fallen flat on his face. The doctor reached out and grabbed the engineering noticing his trembling limbs. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"Okay?"

Scotty put one foot in front of the other, his eyes glued on the wall they were walking towards. He could feel McCoy's arm around his waist, holding up his center of gravity. While he didn't like to depend on people, this one time was okay. McCoy slowly unwound his arm as Scotty took a few small steps on his way back to the bed. And then he tripped. His legs gave way under him and his hands flew out in front. Scotty suppressed a cry as his burned hand landed hard against the tile floor. McCoy jerked him up from his other arm. He lay there panting heavily, one knee and one hand on the floor.

"You'll get a rest in a second. Come on Scotty you can do this"

He took a deep breath and steadied himself against the doctor before branching away. He took a few steps and then he was back at the bed. He nearly slid down to the floor except for McCoy's surprisingly gentle hands around his waist. The doctor moved one hand under the engineer's knees and the other behind his back, lifting him in one swoop. Too out of breath to protest, his face still flushed red. If McCoy noticed he didn't say anything.

"You've been out for two weeks so your muscles are shaky, however, your motor functions are looking good,"

Scotty shifted the sheet over his legs; the bandage around his arm caught his eye again. McCoy sighed heavily.

"When Kirk and I found you lying on the floor in engineering it didn't look good"

He stared at the doctor waiting for him to continue. It seemed as if the outside world had stopped. No one came in to get the doctor for an emergency, the comms were silent, it was just him and Bones.

"The electrical charge was strong enough to force your body into ventricular fibrillation. The current, as I'm sure you can tell, ran through your hand up through your arm and into your heart. You also sustained a concussion when you fell to the floor."

Scotty snorted; of course he would hit his head on top of being electrocuted.

"You were clinically dead for twenty three seconds. The ensign you pushed out of the way was hysterical. And then when you woke and couldn't remember us,"

Bones took a deep breath, his eyes dropping to the floor. The unfinished sentence hung in the air.

"Jim locked himself in his room for the rest of the day,"

McCoy loaded a hypo and pressed it with surprising gentleness into his neck. Scotty sighed contentedly. He remembered the feel of the smooth data pad under his hand, remembered the incorrect numbers and silently cursing ensigns everywhere. He could still feel the electric current under his skin like thick foaming water making it's way through his hand, up his arm and across his chest to his heart. He held up his shaking right hand, unwrapping the bandage to see a thin red line running down his palm and wrist. Another hand wrapped around his own in a sort of arm wrestle pose. He looked up into the doctor's brown eyes.

"How's my ship?"

McCoy let out a frustrated groan. His arm fell back to his side.

"Damn it man, you wake up after being in a coma for two weeks and you ask about the ship?"

The doctor continued grumbling as he moved to the door. He shook his head as he glanced back at the engineer, a smile on his face. Scotty would be fine.


	3. Surrender Part 1

Author's Note: I kind of made up lots of the science stuff and compartments aboard the Enterprise in this chapter. This is more of a set up chapter but I wanted to post something for the story. Keep reading and reviewing, thanks!

-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-

Scotty ran along engineering section 31 trying to get to the control station. His boots clicked along the metal floor among the shouting and the other panicked footsteps of the engineering crew. The ship rocked slightly, his feet sliding out from under him as he reached the station.

"Engineering, report!"

His hands clutched the edges of the station.

"The inertial container compartments and the auxiliary engines are down, warp power off line sir"

He could practically hear Kirk's frustrated sigh over the speakers. Anticipating the next question Scotty responded.

"I can fix 'em, but it'll take me at least an hour"

Someone screamed behind him. He swiveled his head to see one of the inertial container compartments nearly explode.

"You've got thirty minutes or we're dead"

Scotty swore before heading over to the burning compartment.

-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-

Kirk clutched the armrests on his chair till his hands turned white.

"Can we out maneuver them Sulu?"

The pilot didn't even turn around, his hands flying across the white console.

"There's not much we can do without warp speed,"

He turned in his chair to see Spock staring at him.

"Suggestions?"

Spock stepped closer to the Captain, his hair still in perfect place despite the brief rocking of the ship every other minute.

"The most logical thing to do in this situation would be to surrender,"

At that statement nearly half the bridge crew jumped out of their seats. Kirk waved them off, signaling for his first officer to continue.

"If we do not then they will either destroy the ship and take us hostage or destroy the ship and kill us. However, if we surrender there may still be a chance of saving the ship and ourselves,"

The ship rocked again, the lights flickered on and off.

"Elaborate,"

Spock inclined his head to the left, his eyebrows quirking up.

"If we fill the engineering compartment with absolute zero lithium ions their scanners will not be able to pick up life signs,"

"That's because nothing could live there,"

McCoy's sarcastic comment came from the other side of Jim. The doctor stood still clutching the railing.

"That is an incorrect conclusion as-"

Another blast shook the ship as Chekov reported their failing shields.

"The point Mr. Spock?"

Kirk's normally calm voice seemed to shake with the ship; they were running out of options and time.

"We may be able to hide some personnel in engineering while the rest of us are taken captive. Once the ship is repaired and at full capacity we would be able to escape,"

The ship tilted ninety degrees, some people flying into the wall.

"Engineering, how's it looking?"

Jim could hear Scotty's heavy breathing through the conn.

"Not good sir, there's too much damage, I cannot repair it without at least a full day,"

Kirk closed his eyes, and in that moment he could hear everything. The sound of Uhura's message repeating over the frequencies, the red alert signals blaring through the hallway, the cry of someone injured, McCoy's sarcastic mumblings about space, and Spock's barely perceptible breathing.

He could also smell everything. He smelled his burning ship, smelled the antiseptic ointment McCoy was using to treat the injured bridge crew. He could smell his own perspiration and a kind of acrid odor of the bridge.

"Uhura, tell them we surrender"

She turned in her chair to face the Captain, her ponytail swinging behind her. Her lips parted slightly.

"Sir?"

He ground his teeth together.

"Do it Lieutenant,"


	4. Surrender Part 2

Author's Note: This chapter is just Scotty and Spock. It was kind of rushed but I hope you like it anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-

It had been six hours since the enemy vacated the ship. The lithium ions filled the entire engineering section. Scotty's fingers shook while holding the delicate part being melded onto the machine.

"Mr. Scott, why are you repairing those machines first? It would be more logical to repair the auxiliary engines first,"

The Scotsman grumbled slightly, of all the people Kirk could have left with him he chose Spock. Not that he had anything particular against Spock, but, well, the Vulcan could be a little too logical.

"I was working on these before you flooded the compartment with bloody lithium ions at near absolute zero,"

He tried to keep the edge out of his voice. The coldness reminded him of Delta Vega and rather unpleasant memories. He could barely keep his teeth from chattering together. Spock worked opposite him, on fixing some of the basics. Apparently all first officers were required to take basic engineering classes for exactly this occasion. However it was Mr. Scott's prowess that their whole mission rested on and he was only too aware. The thermal insulator suit clung to his body skin tightly and restricted his movements. He could hear Spock's breathing mask next to him. The ship was completely shut down and they were working off of solar power flashlights that would go out within the day. Frost clung to his gloves and the rest of his suit. He could barely feel his face under the mask.

The ship was quiet for a while except for the sounds of him bumping metal parts together or Mr. Spock occasionally tapping across the console. Scotty felt the last bolt slide into place as he moved through the engineering deck.

The lithium ions created a silvery atmosphere, almost as if he was dreaming. The ions looked so pretty, hard to believe they were toxic. There was no scent to them, and the only thing he could smell was the tough fabric of his suit plastered to his face. The air in his mask tasted stale, as if he was breathing through cotton balls.

Spock's voice cut through the near perfect silence.

"I have scanned the enemy ship and while I could not find the crew, I found an entry point,"

Scotty nodded his head, one way or another they would have to get on that ship. The Scotsman would never admit it out loud, but he was slightly terrified, not quaking in his boots terrified but do I really have to do this terrified, after all, he was an engineer, not a security officer.

Scotty's sweat started to freeze on his forehead and his oxygen was getting thinner by the minute. He felt himself lean backward and then he was sitting on the floor. It wasn't a conscious choice to sit down, but his mouth was dry and his muscles fatigued and strained. He heard Spock coming toward him and then gentle hands pulling him up. As soon as he was standing he waved off the Vulcan, laying one hand on the pipe in front of him. He knew a break was out of the question but everything seemed to take so much longer, every turn of the tool that much more difficult. Spock stood next to him in case of another collapse. And dared Scotty think it, but he thought he saw worry in those Vulcan eyes.

"If records are correct, you have not had hand to hand training"

Scotty stretched his arm backward, trying to shake off the setting cold.

"No but I was with the Captain and Khan when we took over the admiral's ship. That should count for something,"

Spock seemed to stare off for a second lost in thought.

"I want you to punch me,"

Montgomery stopped working, staring at the first officer.

"What?"

"I order you to punch me,"

"I'm not going to punch you sir!"

"If you fail to do so I will have you court marshaled,"

"But I'd be court marshaled for assaulting a first officer anyways,"

Spock's eyes bore into him, the corners of his lips twisted downward. And then with a frustrated sigh Mr. Scott pulled back his fist and punched the Vulcan. Spock evaded his wrist smoothly and then in one motion, turned his back to Scotty and flung him over his shoulder. Scotty gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The ions swirled around him, sparkles flying around his body.

"Ach! What was that for?"

Spock's face appeared upside down in his line of sight.

"Did you see how I used your own weight to throw you to the ground?"

Scotty nodded and sat up.

"That is a basic move you should know before we board the enemy ship. Try it with me,"

He pulled Scotty to his feet, the engineer still a little dizzy. And then Spock's fist flew right into his face.

He landed on his bum, blackness covering his vision for a second.

"Why did you not execute the move? I explained it and demonstrated,"

Scotty put a hand to his nose, just to have it blocked by the mask. He climbed to his feet, glaring at Spock and mumbling curses under his breath. And then the fist came again and this time he was ready.

He grabbed the hand, and twisted around but when he tried to throw Spock over his shoulder Spock he wouldn't flip. The Vulcan tore his fist from Scotty.

"That is sufficient practice. And now your muscles are not as stiff,"

Spock left to his own station leaving a confused Scotty to pick up his tools.

After another three hours of working on the engines, Spock came up with possible routes throughout the enemy ship.

"Alright Mr. Spock, the ship should have warp speed. What do we have to do now?"

He allowed himself the pleasure of leaning against the cold metal, wiggling his toes and his fingers. Spock eyed him up and down seeming to take in Scotty's fatigue.

"We'll beam into their cargo bay and go from there. Set your phaser to stun,"


End file.
